


Xenoblade The Lost Tales

by mew_poo



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm filling in holes in backstories okay, M/M, Prequel, There may be some sex stuff eventually, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_poo/pseuds/mew_poo
Summary: Being human is no easy task, but then again, neither is fixing the messes created by a God.





	Xenoblade The Lost Tales

Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. Then two great titans came into existence -- the Bionis and the Mechonis. The titans were locked in a timeless battle, fighting on and on until only their lifeless corpses remained.

Eons have passed. Now our world, the vast expanse stretching across the remains of Bionis, is under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon. These machines, these instruments of the children of Mechonis, have begun their assault on our world, killing our people and destroying our homes.

This is where I come in. Originally, when these worlds -- the Bionis and the Mechonis -- were created, I was there as well. 'How is this so?’ You may find yourself asking. ‘How could a living being exist for thousands of years without succumbing to death?’ Well, I suppose I should begin, then, by telling you that I wasn't exactly alive. Not by a mortal understand of ‘alive' at least. Instead, I was created. Created by a man and his curiosities and desires to be something more than he was. He wished to create a new world, one of his own design. The creation of a world, he believed, was a power once reserved only for deities. But now, through the power of science, he could do exactly that; create a new world and become, in his own right, a god.

To oversee his project he created me: A.L.V.I.S. -- A computer system meant to restore balance to his new world should disaster ever befall it.  
Now again you find yourself questioning. ‘How are you speaking then? How can a computer system convey sentience?’ I suppose I should explain then. I am a learning A.I., first of all. Capable of recording information and cataloguing it for use at future times. But there is something more than that. You see, the new world existed in fair balance for a long time, but eventually its gods became restless. The god of Bionis, the same man who had created these worlds, now wished to destroy it. He took the form of one of his subjects, entered his creation, and took up the sword of death and recreation. With this power he began to lay waste to his adversary -- Mechonis. The goddess of Mechonis, though strong in both will and body, could only recoil in horror as the lives of her people were taken by the Bionis’ blade. Taking up her own sword, she struck back against Bionis. As the titans fought my systems were awakened. The balance of the world had been disrupted, and it was my job to fix it. However, the will of my creator was too strong. “Shut down! Shut down!” he ordered. My systems blanked and began to crash. “I no longer have need of you!”

That was eons ago. Though I was able to restart and get myself up and working again, the damage was already done. The great titans, the vessels of the gods of this world, lay dormant. Each grievously wounded by the other. Though the world was peaceful once again, there seemed a change in its flow of energy. A certain tension. An invisible threat looming on the horizon. And still there was nothing I could do… for a time. So I watched and I waited for the day that disaster would once again befall this world.

Over the years that followed, life on the dormant titans continued to evolve. Creatures of every kind sprouted up across the expenses, from land to sea to sky. Some of these creatures retained their primal ways, while others evolved even further; showing sentience and building sprawling settlements for the others of their kind. 

This peace left me dormant as well, until one day, many many thousands of years later, I felt a twinge. A certain pulling at the back of my mind that alerted me to the existence of something potentially harmful to this world-- the world that I have been created to protect. But what? After all these years of peace, what could possibly be a big enough threat to have come to my attention? Well, with that I suppose I’ve brought us right back around to the start. It was then that I finally realized the threat. The Mechon, the creations of the children of Mechonis, had begun to attack the peoples of Bionis. As I watched, the true magnitude of their assault became apparent to me. I saw people running. Stopping only to grab their children before bolting from their burning residences’ to escape the mechanical menace. Time and time again I witnessed these machines taking innocent lives, tearing families apart, and destroying all that a person could love in the blink of an eye. If, at that time, I could have wept for them, I would have. But I could not. I remember a certain feeling that I experienced then, something that I would now describe as akin to panic. I remember searching frantically through my memories for something, anything that I could do to resolve this conflict and help the peoples of the world that I was tasked to protect. It felt as though I searched an eternity before I found a plausible solution. And what solution I had found seemed concerning in itself. But as it was the only solution I had, I knew that I must try it -- no matter how foolish it may have seemed. “Face the problem head on.” As I concentrated, I felt a part of myself detach from all that I once was. A strange sensation occurred around me. A sort of tingling… then burning. The last memory I have of myself in this form was a brilliant flash of light, and then a shrouding darkness.


End file.
